


Cramps

by malicioussocks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Jeremy's a demon but it really has nothing to do with anything, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malicioussocks/pseuds/malicioussocks
Summary: This is just smut. Need I say more.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Kudos: 22





	Cramps

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first actually graphic smut I've written and it took me a stupid amount of time. I apologise.

Ryan was so close, his hand moved in sporadic jerky movements and his muscles tightened in anticipation but just as he was dancing on the edge he was rocked from his euphoria by a voice that said,

"That's hot,"

Ryan startles and for a second considers the idea that a symbiote type creature had somehow invaded his brain but then Jeremy materialises from nothing in the corner of his room and shoots him a smirk, so smug as he leans against the wall with his arms crossed. And Ryan would have bought the nonchalance if it weren't for the obvious bulge in his jeans.

"Fashionably late as always, my dear," Ryan remarks to his lover.

"Better late than never, my love,"

Jeremy pushes himself off the wall and moves to stand at the foot of the bed, studying Ryan in his layed out form.

"What were you thinking of?"

"Does it matter, you're here now," Ryan reaches his arms out in perhaps a childish manner and with a pout Jeremy is crawling across the mattress to flop his full weight onto the taller man.

"Dare I say I've missed you and your cat-like tendencies,"

Jeremy makes a scarily accurate cat-esk chirp noise, and nuzzles into Ryan's neck. After a second of content cuddling he feels Jeremy begin to squirm against him. It soon becomes apparent though that Jeremy is working his hips in small, slow circles which is having a very nice effect on the both of them. Although, the denim of Jeremy's pants leaves something to be desired.

"Ow, take your fucking jeans off," Ryan says as his belt pinches his skin.

"Shit sorry," Jeremy swears and rolls to the side to wiggle out of the denim trap.

As soon as they're gone Ryan replaces himself on top of Jeremy and kisses him, continuing with the slow grinding he had started.

"You have no idea how much I thought about this," 

Ryan distractedly hums in reply as he kisses down Jeremy's neck. 

"I missed you so much,"

"Could have come back sooner,"

"You know that's not how it works, love,"

Ryan stops to level him with a look that says 'really?'. 

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not wrong, and I do have a job to do," 

"You're a demon not a man from the army, it's not like you've never broken a rule in your life,"

"Can we go back to the part where you were kissing me?"

"I'm just saying that it's not that hard to sneak out every now and then,"

"It's not like there's a back door I can just slip out of, there's security... and paperwork,"

"Ugh, you are the most boring demon I've ever met!"

"I'm the only demon you've ever met,"

Ryan shys away from Jeremy's pointed look by squishing his face into his chest and they both let the silence hang there for a moment. It's not uncomfortable, but it is stagnant. 

"Hey Ryan?"

Ryan hums lazily in reply.

"I love you,"

Jeremy can feel his boyfriends lips stretch into a grin against his chest and a matching expression finds its way onto his own face.

"I love you too, you idiot,"

Ryan peeks out of where his nose is pressed into the shorter man's t-shirt and they fondly gaze into each other's eyes for a grossly cliche moment that is quickly interrupted by a question.

"Now can we go back to the part where you were kissing me?"

"If we must," Ryan dramatically huffs and Jeremy rolls his eyes but let's out a surprised squeak when the other man pinches a nipple, biting the other gently through the cotton of his shirt.

"You're a little bastard-" Jeremy goes to say but is cut off by Ryan pressing their lips together once more and he promptly forgets all about how much of an asshole his boyfriend is.

As they settle into the familiar sensation of the kiss, Jeremy raises his hips and grinds them in half assed circles against the weight of the taller man, causing him to pant into the kiss as blood is circulated once more to other areas. 

"I missed you too ya know," Ryan mouths against his skin.

"I know,"

"And I was thinking about you before,"

"I know,"

"And I know you work very hard doing whatever you do when you're away, I'm very proud of you,"

This happens every time Jeremy is away for extended periods of time, Ryan gets grouchy when he's away, they bicker when he gets back and then Ryan apologises for being a prick. Jeremy enjoys half-heartedly arguing with him because he knows he gets to enjoy an almost overly clingy and affectionate boyfriend afterwards.

"Apology accepted you idiot, why can't you miss me like a normal person?"

"Normal people wouldn't miss you,"

"Hey now," he warns with a fond smile.

Ryan grins cheekily at him then pushes his weight up and off as he shuffles backwards down the bed.

Kissing his thighs now, Ryan nips with his teeth every now and then and toys with the elastic of Jeremy's briefs in a teasing manner. Jeremy's not sure if the way Ryan's wrist barely brushes his thinly clothed bulge is on purpose or not, he imagines it probably is. He's a tease like that.

Eventually, after Ryan had thoroughly covered each of Jeremy's thighs in small dark hickeys, most of which would fade come morning, he leans back to study the constellations before dragging Jeremy's briefs down his legs and off. Gently at first, Ryan palms his erection before moving to full on stroking. 

Jeremy let's his head fall back on the pillow and allows a breathy, thankful moan to hit the air. 

"I like it when you make noise for me," Ryan says in a deliberately husky tone that, in any other situation would be cheesy and unerotic, but given the circumstances, Jeremy finds it anything but. 

While Jeremy isn't watching, more than a bit distracted by Ryan's hand, Ryan quickly swaps out his fist for his mouth and licks a bold, wet line up the length of his erection before swallowing as much as he can in one unpracticed go. This rewards him with a shocked squeak and cut off moan, that quickly turns to a long, shaky, exhale of a groan as Ryan bobs his head a few times in deliberately slow and drawn out movements. 

"Ry,"

Ryan hums.

"Ry,"

Ryan hums again.

"Ryan"

He stops, looking up at Jeremy, his mouth still full and Jeremy reaches down to caress his face and push his hair back.

*Do we have any lube left?" 

The silence answers his question well enough but Ryan's pink tinged face also says a thousand words. 

"I may have used the last of it," Ryan admits guiltily, finally letting Jeremy go. 

"You're lucky I'm a demon," Jeremy says as his eyes glow a deep red. 

"Takes all the fun out of it," Ryan pouts.

"Well next time, don't use it all,"

Ryan shuffles on the bed and pushes his boyfriends knees towards his chest then sets about testing his work, pushing his fingers one by one into him to feel the stretch. Jeremy can't materialise objects but he can alter pre-existing things in a sense. So he can't conjure a bottle of lube but he can stretch himself. 

"Ready?"

"I'm always ready,"

Ryan knows he could just go for gold and push all the way in but it's been a while and he wants to savour it. 

Pushing his fingers into the demon below him, Ryan pokes around until Jeremy makes a particular sound and clenches around the intrusion. Continuing to abuse his prostate Jeremy is soon a whining mess, squirming and leaking over his own stomach.

"Beg for it," Ryan says darkly, leaning over him.

"Ryan..." Jeremy whimpered.

"Come on, love, use your words,"

"Please, please, please, let me have it! I need it. I need you! Ryan, please,"

Tears sprung at the corners of the younger's eyes, oversensitive but still desperate. Ryan pulled his fingers free and with his clean hand stroked his lover's face, brushing away his tears and any loose strands of hair. 

"You've done so well," Ryan praises and sets about readying himself. 

When Ryan finally presses inside they both audibly release breaths of air and Ryan shudders as he deepens their connection slowly. Ever so slowly. Each thrust a little more intense than the last until he has no more to give.

Jeremy squirms when Ryan stops moving. 

"Ryan… c'mon," Jeremy urges him, moving his legs to create a better angle. 

Ryan starts with a few cautionary thrusts before gradually picking up speed. Jeremy grunts on particularly hard pushes while Ryan pants above him.

Everyone has a tell for when they're about to come, Ryan can't say he's experienced anything as telling as Justin Timberlake from friends with benefits but he knows as a hard and true fact when Jeremy is about to orgasm. He makes these short, little high pitched mewls and when Ryan takes him into his hand, it's not long before Jeremy is making those exact sweet sounds. 

But Ryan slows down and releases Jeremy. He shoves a pillow under his lower back and repositions his legs. Leaning back to thrust up instead of forward, he continues, hitting all sorts of new nerves inside Jeremy. The shorter man plants his feet on the bed and does his best to meet every thrust. 

Jeremy is making these super attractive cut off grunts every now and then but Ryan can feel himself losing energy, his back screaming at him to change angles.

"Switch with me," Ryan pants. "Can you ride me instead?"

"Yes, please," 

They shuffle around until Jeremy is above Ryan. The shorter man wastes no time getting in position again, quickly sinking onto the tallers lap. Ryan groans deeply, running his hands all over Jeremy's exposed skin, up his legs, over the slight pudge of his stomach, squeezing his ass, encouraging him to start a rhythm. Jeremy rolls his hips, air puffing out of his lungs. 

Continuing to move with no kind of set pace Ryan groans out of desperation, holding Jeremy's hips the older man thrusts up into him, setting a fairly consistent rhythm. Jeremy grins at him and sticks his tongue out.

Ryan fists Jeremy erection and drags his thumb over the head once before letting him go. Jeremy falters and his hips stutter to a stop as he shudders with the sudden overstimulation. 

"C'mon, Jeremy. Please."

"Yeah, yeah, you brat,"

With that Jeremy eases slowly into a rapid beat, bracing himself on Ryan's legs as he leans back to ride the older man. 

Ryan tries his best to meet every bounce and with his hands, caresses Jeremy's chest and legs, not afraid to dig his nails in when he gets closer, leaving behind little red lines that Ryan finds weirdly pretty. 

It's not long before Ryan himself is dancing on the edge of release and so he doubles his efforts to hit even deeper. 

Ryan tries to choke out words of warning but can't quite focus enough to make his mouth move. Jeremy's thrusts have turned erratic again and his body squeezes around Ryan. Instead he reaches for one of Jeremy's hands and clasps it in his own as he gives Jeremy's leg a pinch to warn him nonverbally. 

"Ry - Ry… Ryan. C'mon my love,"

Ryan hits his high with a held breath and a deep groan, squeezing the shit out of Jeremy's hand. 

"Up. Up." Ryan forces the words out of his mouth and beckons his lover forward, still sucking in air to his lungs after his climax.

Pulling on his thighs he positions Jeremy with his legs either side of his chest and strokes his erection that was pretty much in his face. 

Sticking out his tongue, Ryan teases the head, licking and sucking on just the tip. Jeremy's hips twitch and Ryan pulls him impossibly closer and takes him into his mouth fully. 

"Grab my head," putting his own hands behind his head and lacing his fingers together for support, Ryan instructs Jeremy to do the same. 

Jeremy hesitantly thrusts into Ryan's mouth, looking down at him for confirmation. Ryan pulls his own head forward to take in more of Jeremy and his hips stutter forward. 

A wink from the taller man and Jeremy was shallowly thrusting into Ryan's mouth, pulling his head forward slightly to meet each motion. 

It wasn't long until Jeremy was once again mewling desperately, rocking his hips into the heat of Ryan's mouth who moaned around him to encourage his movements. A few deeper thrusts almost made him choke but he didn't back off, determined to bring Jeremy to completion. 

"Ryan I- I'm so close-"

Ryan moaned in acknowledgement and tried to fit more of him into his mouth. Jeremy grunted and just as he reached completion his grip on Ryan's head slipped and he ended up decorating the man's face with stripes of white. 

"Shit - fuck - sorry - shit - oh god," Jeremy panted as he fell away from Ryan, he rolled to the side but his knees stayed bent as his muscles seized and cramped painfully. 

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked, his own jaw aching.

"Fuck me, ow," 

"What's wrong?"

"Cramp. Spent too much time on my knees for your old man back," Jeremy jokes

"Well look at you with your old man knees," Ryan fires back with an easy grin.

The pain finally subsides and Jeremy looks at the mess he made of Ryan's face.

"You look pretty,"

"Oh I'm sure I do," Ryan replies dryly.

"Let's clean you up, yeah?" Jeremy stands and tugs on his hand.

"I don't really wanna move right now,"

"You mean you  _ don't _ want to jerk me off in the bath?"

"I'm moving."


End file.
